1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to a four cycle, piston-driven, rotary ported intake and exhaust super atmospherically charged on demand internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of the four cycle reciprocating piston internal combustion engine, I feel that the reciprocating valves now used for the intake and exhaust of the engine is one of the most inefficient motions. The reciprocating valves use many components to open and spring pressure to close during these cycles of the engine. They also require energy and create friction, noise, mechanical fatique, and engine revolutions per minute limitations. Manufacturing is also a large portion of the engine cost. As the revolutions per minute of the engine increase, the speed of the opening of the valves creates kinetic energy requiring stronger springs to close, increasing energy loss and friction. Many improvements have been made to reduce noise and kinetic energy by the use of hydraulic lifters and multiple lighter weight valves. All of these improvements increase manufacturing cost and further complicate the engine.
There is also known in the field of internal combustion high performance engines, a method for super-atmospherically charging an engine with the use of externally mounted mechanically driven or exhaust driven supercharger or turbocharger compressors. These require full time mechanical or exhaust restrictive energy. They are complex, expensive to manufacture and maintain.
All of these problems are eliminated with my four-cycle, piston driven, rotary ported intake and exhaust super-atmospherically charged on demand internal combustion engine.